The present invention relates generally to radio devices.
In such devices, it is known to equip a housing of the device with an external antenna which projects through an opening in the housing.
Damage to the antenna through snapping, bending or fracture can occur. It is, therefore, a requirement for the radio device that the damaged antenna be readily replaceable.